


At Least Nine Dozen Times

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Series: That Long and Lonely Mile [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:23:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has always been a man of action. Dealing with his feelings is no different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least Nine Dozen Times

**Author's Note:**

> Written for MMoM day 6. Comments and con. crit. are much appreciated. Follows [Hung Up on You](http://geenoway.livejournal.com/32982.html).

Over the next two weeks, Steve tries a dozen times to tell Danny what's going on with him, but every time he thinks about it, his mind just blanks, and he'd have no idea what to say even if he managed to try. There's no reason for him to be so chickenshit about this; it's _Danny_ , for God's sake, who might gripe about him to no end, but who also has never been anything other than there for Steve one hundred percent when Steve has needed him. He wouldn't use something like this against Steve, and Steve is pretty sure he'd even try to be nice about it if he wasn't interested. It's easy enough to know all these things objectively, but when it comes to testing them...Steve thinks he might rather take a bullet. Maybe.

But the reality of it is that he's got to get past this somehow, preferably before he drives himself crazy with wanting Danny. It takes another two days before Steve hits upon something he might be able to work with. It'll still involve some risk, but risk of a kind he's better equipped to handle than the kind that comes with exposing his feelings. Of course, it's also going to take either some planning or some good luck.

As it turns out, the amount planning he needs to do is minimal. Chin and Kono are out early for a family thing, and Danny seems to have a perpetual pile of paperwork since he got tired of showing Steve the ins and outs of every form and then having to fix all of the ones that come back to the office when Steve inevitably messes _something_ up on nearly every one of them. Steve's just never really been a paperwork sort of guy. And tonight, it works in his favor, because that means they're alone in the office, and while someone could still come in, it's unlikely since it's after hours. Now he just needs to do this thing and hope it doesn't blow up in his face.

Steve sits on the edge of his desk that's nearest to Danny's office, but angles himself away a little. Not that he thinks there'll be any plausible deniability for this, but it's easier to make himself start if he can ignore the fact that he's doing this for someone, for _Danny_ , at least initially.

He just sits there for a minute, clenching and unclenching his fists, because now that he's almost to the point of no return, it's harder to take that last step than he'd anticipated. Eventually, he's able to call up that 'do or die' feeling, and he reaches for his fly.

For several minutes after that, he's sort of out of his own head, and it feels, more than anything, like he's watching himself go through the motions of pulling his dick out, palming himself, and starting up his usual pace, slowing down after a second when he remembers that the point of this is not that he finish, but that Danny sees him doing it. Steve can see Danny out of the corner of his eye, but not well enough to tell if he's watching, so it's kind of surprising to chance a glance over and see Danny's eyes firmly fixed on him.

All of a sudden, he's crashing back into himself, and he's fully in the moment, feeling the weight of Danny's stare and just how much even that is affecting his body's reactions. He wants to get up and go over to Danny's office to see what might happen, but he also wants to _come_ , and that second option seems to be a far more likely prospect. Steve turns just a little bit, so he's facing Danny head-on, and he meets Danny's eyes. Danny hasn't moved, but he's still just staring, and Steve's really not going to be able to hold on much longer.

Then Danny licks his lips, and Steve's _done_ , hips hitching one two three, while he comes for what feels like forever, and Danny's still just _watching_ him. When Steve finally finishes, he slumps over for a little while, and when he looks up again, Danny is nowhere to be seen. Steve grabs a tissue from his desk and wipes his hand clean. He heads over toward Danny's office, wondering where his partner could have disappeared to, and finds a piece of paper taped to the door.

_Nice show, Steven. We'll talk later._

_-D_

Steve wonders when the hell Danny had time to sneak out on him, because he hadn't thought he'd been out of it for that long, and he should have heard Danny passing by at any rate. Steve pinches the bridge of his nose and tries to keep from punching a wall. He'd go after Danny right now if he thought he'd get anywhere, but Danny can be incredibly stubborn once he's decided something.

How the fuck does he expect Steve to wait until he's ready to talk?


End file.
